


Зов

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Далекий светлый терем [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Mystery, Storytelling, Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Это мир, в котором не случилось Сыпи, а Энси Хотакайнен и Мия Вестерстрём, встретившись однажды, подружились, потом полюбили друг друга и в итоге поженились. И жили они долго и счастливо, в окружении многочисленных детей, внуков и правнуков…Часть 2: Юха и Юкка путешествуют по миру в поисках интересных историй. В Финляндии одна старуха рассказывает им историю про някки.
Series: Далекий светлый терем [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134251
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Зов

– А в лесном озере, что в той стороне, – старуха махнула рукой куда-то вон туда, не особо заботясь о правильном направлении, – някки живет. 

Юха и Юкка переглянулись.

– Сама я его не видела, – верно интерпретировав их переглядки, уточнила бабка, – только от своей бабки слышала, что в дни ее молодости много людей в озере том утопло. 

– А вы не расскажете нам эту историю, уважаемая? – льстивым тоном попросил Юха. До этой маленькой, затерянной в лесах родной Финляндии деревеньки они добрались не сразу. Сперва им пришлось кучу времени потратить в Йоэнсуу: перелопатить главную библиотеку, подождать пропуск в закрытую секцию и поработать уже там, побеседовать с парочкой старожилов, а также выслушать не менее десятка сумасшедших старух, убежденных, что в домах у них шалит домовой, котильхатиа. Отбиться от последних было особенно сложно – упертые бабки чуть ли не силком пытались заставить собирателей фольклора, как обычно представлялись близнецы, выслушать их байки – уж очень хотелось им оставить свой след в истории. Впрочем, даже от бабок была польза. Одна из них случайно обмолвилась, что есть у нее дальняя родственница, седьмая вода на киселе, в деревне, и вот там-то настоящая жуть творится.

Старуха насмешливо фыркнула, мол, вижу тебя как облупленного, но упрямиться не стала. Потянулась за трубкой, лежащей тут же, около ее левой руки. Братья, едва заметив трубку, решили, что это от ее старика осталось, но бабка ловко, видно – не первый раз уже, набила табачок, поднесла спичку и довольно запыхтела, пуская в воздух аккуратные колечки.

Юкка поспешно прикрыл рот и нос платком – обычно аллергия на сигаретный дым не приносила ему проблем, а общества курильщиков он избегал.

Старуха усмехнулась.

– Не бойся. Это не всякая новомодная химия, а домашний табачок, на моем огороде выращенный и с разными полезными травами перемешанный. Сплошная польза организму.

Вид у бабки и впрямь был цветущий.

Она снова затянулась, провожая задумчивым взглядом уплывающие колечки дыма, причмокнула губами и заговорила:

– Давно это было. Еще когда моя собственная бабка была молодой, а это еще до войны было, жила в этой деревеньке старая горбунья Элса, травница и ведунья. Вся деревня к ней за травками полезными бегала, полечиться или там приворожить любимого. И вот как-то подкинули ей на порог младенца в одной только пеленке. Деревня у нас маленькая, а тогда была еще меньше. Все на виду. А какая молодка ребенка родила и выкинула – так и не дознались. Что ж, старая Элса своих детей не имела – брезговали мужики ею, – и ребенка этого себе оставила. Девку свою Тиией назвала, подарочком то есть. Вырастила, выучила. Всем хороша была, один только недостаток – немая. Только мычать могла. Но домовитая и хозяйственная, и красивая, не без этого. Влюбилась она в первого парня на всей деревне, сына старосты. Хвостиком за ним повсюду ходила, глазками хлоп-хлоп, улыбнется – ну чисто звезду с неба подарила. И парень тот добрый был, увечную девку не обижал. Правда, жениться на ней он не стал бы. Отец не позволил бы. И в свой час обвенчали его с той, на кого отец указал. А Тиия в тот же день сбежала в лес и как в воду канула. Даже мать не сразу ее хватилась. Любила девка ходить в лес погулять, лесные духи ее любили и не пакостили ей зазря. А через несколько дней хватились – нет ее. Стали искать, а к ночи со стороны озера песня полилась – и вся такая печальная, проникновенная, аж сердце в груди щемит и слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Молодого мужа первым проняло. Бросил все и пошел на зов, в сторону озера. За ним и другие. Бабоньки за мужиками своими кинулись, едва опомнились, да только словно бы лес сам им дорогу закрыл – выросли новые деревья, сомкнулись стволы словно стена неодолимая, корни ноги спутали, крапива руки и лица обожгла. Всю ночь с озера доносилась песня, а как рассветать стало – и нечистая сила на убыль пошла. Когда добежали до озера, один только сын старосты сидел на берегу и глядел на озеро. Сам – седой как лунь. А больше никто и не уцелел. Вернулся он в деревню, зажил, как мог, и до самой смерти молчал о том, что же произошло. Только перед смертью разговорился, – старуха помолчала. – Сказал, что то Тиия звала его, повидаться хотела. Ему она вредить не собиралась, только поглядеть на него и поговорить – ведь она, нечистью оборотившись, дар речи обрела. А другие мужички набросились на нее, убить хотели. Так и утопли с концами. Вот и весь сказ.

Юха, лихорадочно записывающий за старухой, боясь упустить лишнее слово, пытливо уставился на нее.

– И что же, никто не пытался изгнать някки?

– А зачем? – удивилась старуха. – Она никому и не вредит. Так, слышим иногда плеск воды, да отголоски пения в ясную ночь доносятся. Но в такие ночи мы двери и окна закрываем и ключи от мужиков наших прячем. На женщин-то песня ее не действует.

Она погасила трубку и шумно ударила ею несколько раз о стол, вытряхивая из чашки остатки табака. Потом глянула в окно.

– Темнеет, – словно бы ни о чем заметила она. – Оставайтесь-ка вы у меня ночевать, соколики. Ночь сегодня будет тихая, светлая. – Усмехнулась. – Если повезет, Тиия споет для вас. Только чур, в окошко не лезть и дверь с петель не сносить.  
Братья снова переглянулись.

– Мы даже согласны, если вы нас привяжете, почтенная, – торжественно заявил Юха, поднимаясь и подавая хозяйке руку, помогая встать.

Старуха довольно хохотнула. А к вечеру, закончив с обильным ужином из продуктов, которые гости привезли с собой, и в самом деле загремела связкой ключей. Глядя на замки, украсившие ставни снаружи, братья почувствовали себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Юкка заозирался, потом ткнул брата локтем в бок, показал глазами на соседний дом – тот тоже обзавелся похожими украшениями.

Хозяйка вскоре ушла спать, с ехидцей пожелав им спокойной ночи, как будто не сомневалась, что заграничные гости всю ночь просидят у окна, навострив уши.

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – спросил Юха, возясь со станцией для управления дроном. Дрон они распаковали и оставили на крыше машины заранее, убедившись, что выскользнуть ночью из дома и в самом деле будет нереально.

Юкка, что-то печатающий на ноутбуке, согласно промычал.

– Если мы и в самом деле заснимем някки… мы прославимся.

Юкка оторвался от ноутбука и скептично посмотрел на брата.

– Посмертно. Потому что ма нас прибьет.

– За что? Мы же послушно сидим под замком, а дрон не считается, – обиделся Юха.

Младший начал было отвечать, как старший шикнул на него и сделал страшные глаза, мол, молчи. Юкка замолчал, и они прислушались. В доме было тихо. Только похрапывала в своей спальне хозяйка. Снаружи тоже не доносилось ни звука, как будто даже домашняя живность замерла, лишний раз стараясь не провоцировать озерного духа. Шелестела листва на ночном ветерке, да откуда-то со стороны леса еле слышно неслись отзвуки отдаленного пения.

– Чур меня, чур меня. – Юха размашисто перекрестился, постучал по дереву, поплевал через плечо и шепотом вознес молитву Будде. Юкка, стянув через голову свитер, вывернул его наизнанку и снова напялил, не потрудившись пригладить растрепанные лохмы, а рядом с ноутбуком воткнул старый, не раз выручавший армейский нож.

Обезопасив себя таким образом, они переглянулись, глаза у обоих поблескивали шало. Юха потер руки, растирая вмиг озябшие пальцы, и выдохнув:

– Ну, поехали, – нажал несколько кнопок, заставляя дрон неслышно подняться в воздух.


End file.
